


There's no one else but me to take you down.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many times -fleeting, hidden, rushed- between Koushi and Tobio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no one else but me to take you down.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hicsvntdracones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicsvntdracones/gifts).



> For the ultimate bae. Happy Christmas?!

Tobio Koushi whispered lowly against the hip bone, forcing Kageyama to look down despite how hard he tried not to. To look down on Koushi, to see the smirk on his lips against his skin, his lips so close to his hardening cock and he feared on simple look would make him come. Too soon, too quickly; before Koushi had even tasted him. 

But it was a sight even he could not look away, the warmth of Koushis body against his own, the light kisses against his skin and finally, the wet mouth around his sex.

Suga -- he whispered, whining low in his throat as Koushi took him fully, trying not to clench at his pretty hair, not to push his head towards him even more as his legs quivered, held up by Koushis hard grip on his thighs.  
He had dreamt of it, of watching Koushi down his body, to feel his mouth against his cock and his tongue against his skin; touching himself to the thought of his moans, humming around his sex as Koushi licked, sucked him until Tobio was rendered to moans, to low whines and pleas.  
But he never quite could picture the small smirk on Koushis lips whenever he would moan, his mouth around Tobios hilt, firm and soft; the way Koushis eyes closed when he would grab his hair, slightly pulling him away and rougher nails against the scalp of his beautiful silver hair.

To see the blush on Koushis cheeks, red, so red against his pale skin and by all, the way he crept under his collar whenever Koushi would whine, breathless against Tobios skin as his own hand unbuttoned his pants and Tobio could clearly see him touch himself before taking his cock in his mouth again.

There was no dreams, not even the ones that had him rutting against his mattress, Koushis name whispered and muffled against pillows and bitten arms, that could even compare to the reality of it.

Koushi please Tobio tried again, in a higher tone, caressing and grabbing Koushis hair at the same time, praising him with words even he did not know anymore, feeling the slight brush of teeth against his cock, against his thighs as Koushi breathed again, and gods, Tobio could see his own come on his lips, on his tongue as Koushi licked his lips, flushed face yet daring eyes looking straight at him.

You cannot come yet, dear Tobio he said, in hushed and breathless tone as his nails went deeper in Tobios thighs I still want you. and Tobio shivered, feeling Koushis wet fingers against his skin, trailing against his cock and he knew, he knew what could it mean, what Koushi could want. 

He had spent himself, soiling his clothes dreaming about Koushis thighs, about the wetness of his sex against him, against his tongue or fingers and it was enough to have him moaning, to have him coming with only a few touches. Dreaming to taste him, to touch him again and again until they both could not be aroused anymore, and Koushis words had him already moaning, pleading that he will be good, good to Koushi.

Tobio opened his eyes again, watching Koushi rise with a small, sweet laugh before being kissed, tasting himself on Koushis lips and tongues as he felt him rub himself against him, the roughness of his pants making shiver, grabbing Koushis lips to pull him closer. For more, for a desire they both shared and had Tobio kiss him deeply, thrusting against Koushis opening legs as he made to the bed. 

Dear Tobio Koushi said again, sighing smiling in their kiss as he was taking off his shirt, pushing Tobio on the covers and settling in on his hips, the movement of his own ever so tantalising as he made to undress himself, Tobio never watching away as he urged to touch him, to grab his hips and pull Koushi towards him until he was above his face, able to taste him and make him cum before his own pleasure was known again.


End file.
